knuxtiger4fandomcom-20200215-history
Dorn
'Appearance' Height: '''3'8 (normal), 6'6 (Demon) '''Build: '''Average '''Main color: '''Black '''Markings: '''None '''Skin color: '''Black '''Eye style and color: '''Narrow eyes that are maroon in color, scleras are yellow in color '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has four hairs that run backwards '''Other noticeable features: *'Pelt:' Wear a pelt over himself to mask the mask he's a demon. Disturbingly enough, the pelt is actually the skin of his former self *'Necklace:' Was given to him by his mother, probably the only thing he would wear that reminds him of his tribe Overall clothing style: Wears a tiger pelt over his head to mask the fact he's a demon 'Personality' Likes *Gardening *Being in a stable evironment *Magic *His family Dislikes *Holy magic *Cyril *Being used and abused *Eating souls Fav drink: Flavored Water Fav food: Mutton Personality: *Super gentle around most people *Hard-Working *Loyal and dedicated to his family *Sensitive *Very people person when in the public *Warm-Hearted *Gets nervous and unnerved easily *Makes foolish mistakes from time to time *Sympathetic to many 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Powerful black magic user *Demon form is very strong physically and has control over the form *Very knowledgable in natural spells and remedies *Expert when it comes to knowning about the region he came from Weaknesses: *Heavily weak against holy magic of any type *Not very strong in his normal form *Slow when fighting *Not a very strong demon when looked into 'History' *Only child to Zaci and Yagu *Had a rough childhood since he was in conflict often with both his parents *Start to get rebellous around the age of 16 *Discovers some ruins in Mystic Ruins, full of books on Black Magic *Start to practice it in secret from the villagers, using it to try to improve the village *Gets heavily involved in the magic in his early 20s *Started kidnapping Felidae tribe members to use them for his spells and rituals *His father catches him in the act of performing the black magic one day, is exiled from the village by the elder *Landrunner Village is attacked several days later, everyone killed except Berserker *Dorn returns a few days later to the destoryed village, feels bad but at the same time disgusted they didn't listen to him about joining him *Wanders around the Mystic Ruins for a while *Starts having a change of heart and becomes a more shy person over time *Attempts a powerful spell beyond his level and backfires, transforming into a demon *Meets Cyril one day and being a 'fresh' demon, manages to manipulate Dorn into forming a pact with him *Takes him back to his castle and abuses him *Cyril finds out Nails is very much alive and sent Dorn to find her *Captured Nails thanks to another demon, feels awful the way he did it and the fact he had to *Cyril forces him and Nails to do a several unthinkable things *Attempted to flee when Nails' friends rescued her, his pact with Cyril was broken at that point *Pact was fixed up again when Cyril found him despite a lot of protest *After Cyril's little adventures in the city, is put up for sale at the demon marketplace *When he didn't sell, Cyril attempted to kill him but was stopped by Bastet (Sehkmet's Mirror). *Decides to help Bastet with 'becoming her own person' while trying to find a purpose in his life *Finds out about Talon's existence *Went to the demon market to try to find information for Bastet but gets no leads *Wait... why is Nega in the apartment? Why is he talking about mirrors and demons breeding *Him and Bastet nope out of there and after a nice walk, realize that might be the only way for Bastet to 'complete' her quest by them producing a kid *Takes them a while to go about doing that because of how awkward it is *Knocks up Bastet *Has his hands full with keeping her calm and cuddling her a lot *Has a not so good run in with Mirror!Geof who threatens to come back once Nega stops protecting the couple *Gets a job as a museum curator *Serketh is born and thus Nega grants Bastet her wish *Nega comes back and gives them Anubis to care for and is to not tell people they are caring for him *Ra attacks Bastet which he was away at work and nearly kills her, finds her in a horrible state *In anger, goes tot he palace and steals Talon in order for Nails to find out what Nega did *Manages to convince a pissed off Nega to heal Bastet at the very least, returns Talon back to Nails but was rather upsetting for him to do being it was the first time be held his son *Goes tot he demon market once more to get a book on stopping Mirrors to stop Ra from entering their apartment *Gets help from Soraiah and Kage who purchase him the book after he tells them why he stinks of a Mirror creature *Comes back home and notices Bastet having trouble with Serketh who witness the attack on her mother. Decides its best for her memory of it to be wiped which Bastet does *Working on securing the apartment *Very worried that Ra might return, heavily considering trying to relocate his family to protect them further *Fianlly has enough money to relocate the family and found an apartment they are working to move into soon *Has a 'pleasant' visit from the mirror version of Eon 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Originally was a tiger legionnaire and was scrapped *Brought him back because Berserker needed a villain, actually turned out to not become one in a sense *The idea of him wearing a pelt actually oddly enough was inspired by Gabumon from Digimon since they wear pelts in a similar manner *Revamped his demon form to be a huge tiger/ox like demon *Oddly doesn't act very demon like for one * Category:Secondary Characters